Living Among Humans
by Ku-Chan
Summary: ANNOUNCEMENT! IF YOU READ 'ASK KURONUE' PLEASE READ THIS NOW! What if Hiei had a real family? What if Yukina knew Hiei was her brother? What if they all went to the human world for a while? No Yaoi. He will meet Kurama and everything. Hope you enjoy.
1. Living Among Humans

Living Among Humans  
By: Ku-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Look! Another story!  
  
Kurama: Wonderful!  
  
Hiei: You better not be making me human!  
  
Ku-chan: Sheesh Hiei. Would I ever do that to you?  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Ku-chan: What does he mean by that?  
  
Kurama: * sweat drop * Umm.. Nothing?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: What if Hiei had a real family? What if Yukina knew Hiei was her brother? What if they all went to the human world for a while?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: Hiei and Yukina are around 10 years old I think. Hiei has his Jagan ( I know, I know. He did not have it when he was a kid, and he would not need it if Yukina knew. But I think the Jagan makes Hiei who he is so I could never take away his precious third eye. He will also meet Kurama and everyone else! Yes, Kurama is a demon. I'm not making them all human in this story. I know they never say anything about Hiei's father, and I know he left so he would not be married to Hina, but he is in this story. Oh yes, I know Kurama was not human yet, and probably not near Hiei's age. But he is now, and he can turn into Youko. Kurama also has long red hair when in his human form. I just like him better with it long. Of course he is cute with it short. Well hope you like it. ( I know I said my next story would be Yaoi but this one is not. My NEXT story will be though.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Why do we have to go to the Human World?" It was more of a demand than a question, but his family took it as a question.  
  
" Hiei, we already told you why we were going. I will not repeat myself." Hiei said nothing to his father Shakaku, he didn't want to be scolded for the tenth time today. Hiei's mother, Hina walked next to her husband who looked a great deal like her son. They both had the black spiky hair with white starbursts starting from the bangs and going up. They also had the beautiful crimson eyes. Dead give away of a fire demon. Even though Hiei's sister also shared the crimson eyes.  
  
Hiei sighed, he knew why they were going to the human world. They were suppose to watch the humans, watch what they do. Who cares? In Hiei's eyes they were filthy creatures that shouldn't be living. The young fire demon glanced over at his twin sister, she seemed so happy and ready to visit the human world.  
  
Hiei stayed behind his family, his father in the lead and his mother close behind him. His sister skipped next to her, he eyed them all. ' I don't see why I have to go.' Hiei thought, he would have been happy just to stay home at the cave. He knew how to make a fire so he would not freeze to death.  
  
" Here is the portal. This is where we go." Shakaku said as he stopped abruptly Hiei ran into his sister when she stopped skipping, and looked at the blue swirling portal. She looked at her brother and smiled sweetly.  
  
" Look brother." She pointed to the swirling blue mass. Hiei looked at where she pointed. He knew just what she was saying. This was the last time for a while that they would see the demon world. Hina took both her daughter and her son's hand. The older fire demon jumped in first, closely followed by his family.  
  
Hiei clung tightly to his mother's hand, he never been threw one of those before. When they came threw the other side, they were in a forest. Hiei still held on to his mother's hand, his knuckles white. Realizing what he was doing he released her hand and walked over to his father.  
  
" Are we in the human world now?" The older fire demon looked down.  
  
" Yes. I believe so." Both Hiei and his father looked around. Yukina seemed to notice a lot of small animals running around, mainly chipmunks and rabbits. They ran over to her, knowing she would not hurt them.  
  
" Mother look, look at them all!" Yukina sat on the ground. It was winter here, snow had fallen and everything was white. A small rabbit jumped in Yukina's lap, while a bird perched on her shoulder. Hina smiled down at her daughter, it looked like Yukina would get along fine here. Hiei was the one she was worried about.  
  
Hina walked over to her husband and Hiei who seemed to be discussing something. She only heard the last sentence.  
  
"- Hiei, at all times you must cover your Jagan. Humans would most likely freak out, or worse report you and who knows what would happen.  
  
" I'm not scared of humans-." His father cut off Hiei.  
  
" I don't care. You will do as I say. Are we clear?" Hiei nodded.  
  
" Hn.." While the older fire demon walked towards Hina, Hiei pulled out a white bandanna; which he tied around his Jagan. Yukina joined her brother after playing with the animals, she was babbling on and on about things Hiei really did not care about, but nodded so his parents for making her cry would not scold him.  
  
" I think this will be fun! You should try and enjoy yourself!" She said happily. Hiei looked down at the snow-covered ground, his boot covered feet sunk in the snow, and Yukina seemed to be able to walk right on top of it. Guess koorime's are able to do that. One thing always puzzled the young Hiei, if he was part koorime why couldn't he walk on the snow? These questions always went threw his mind, but they were never answered.  
  
They all headed out of the forest, it was around the afternoon so the sun was high. The temperature was still below freezing so none of the snow was melting. When they left the forest they came to a park, children were building snowmen, having snowball fights, and building forts, all so childish to Hiei. Yukina watched with amazement at how talented the children were. Hiei crossed his arms, this was all just plain stupid to him.  
  
Before they left the park, Hiei and Yukina's father had a talk with them all.  
  
" Remember, we must act like them, no mentioning Makai, demons, or anything from where we live. Understand?" They all nodded.  
  
" Good, lets continue."  
  
After a while of walking in silence, Hiei broke it with a simple question.  
  
" Father, where are we going to be staying?" That 'simple' question stopped their father right in there tracks.  
  
" I know where we will be staying. We just have to find it." Hina smiled gently at them all.  
  
" I'm sure we can find it, lets look. What is it called?" After Shakaku told them what it was called, which was an apartment complex called 'Umi' they set off in search.  
  
" Mother, are we almost there yet?" Yukina glanced at all the humans around her before continuing. " I would like to go walk around a bit once I know where we are staying." Hina smiled at her daughter.  
  
" Of course you can." Shakaku looked at Hina then to Yukina, last he looked at his son.  
  
" Yes you can go, but Hiei will go with you." Hiei was about to complain before he got a warning glare from his father, who shut him up, he crossed his arms with an 'hn.' Yukina looked down, Hiei really looked unhappy here.  
  
After a while of walking they came to a big apartment complex, lucky enough a big sign written in kanji read 'Umi' showing they came to the write place. Yukina looked at the sign.  
  
" Father, that is that strange writing mother, brother and I have been learning right?" Shakaku nodded.  
  
" Yes, it is called kanji, you will be learning that in a human school."  
  
Hiei froze where he was. " You mean we have to go to a human school?" His voice showed no emotion, his eyes looked cold. He got over his shock and walked into the building they were standing outside off. Shakaku sighed heavily before entering as well. Before Hina walked in, she felt a tug on her kimono sleeve.  
  
" Yukina? Is something wrong?" Yukina looked down, she didn't want to cry, if she did her tears would turn into Hiruiseki stones and people would know they were not normal.  
  
" About Hiei mother. Why is he so sad?" Hina hugged her daughter.  
  
" I think he is scared, but he is just to proud to admit to it. He's never been here before, everything is new." Yukina nodded at her mother's words.  
  
" Now lets go in." She took Yukina's hand and they both walked in together.  
  
Hina and Yukina walked in to see an angry Hiei sitting with his arms crossed in a chair. Yukina walked over to him and sat next to him while Hina went over to Shakaku.  
  
" What happened?" Yukina asked.  
  
" Nothing." Hiei glared at the floor.  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Stop asking! I said I am fine!" Hiei yelled, Yukina looked down a sad look in her eyes.  
  
" I'm sorry, I was just wondering! You don't have to yell at me just because you're scared!" Yukina yelled at Hiei, not even noticing the shocked looks on the humans around them. Hina walked over to Yukina and pulled her away from her brother.  
  
" I'm not scared!" Hiei yelled, but stopped when his father hit him hard on the back of the head.  
  
" Stop this yelling now!" He grabbed Hiei and drug him over to the counter, grabbing a key they headed up the stairs three floors up. Yukina ran up the stairs trying to ignore the glances people shot at her. Hina sighed and followed.  
  
After they were in there room Hiei was pushed into a bedroom.  
  
" You're not coming out of here!" With that the door was shut with a loud 'bang'.  
  
Hiei yelled from inside the room. " What about Yukina?! You never do anything to her!"  
  
" If you don't stop talking you will get no food!" Yukina put her hands over her ears, she hated when her father and brother fought, and it was all her fought he was in trouble this time.  
  
" Father, I'm so sorry, please let brother come out. I-."  
  
" No, he has to learn." He said calming down. Yukina nodded and sat down on a couch. Hina whispered something into his ear, which he nodded at.  
  
" Your mother and I are going out for awhile. We will bring back food." Yukina smiled.  
  
" All right." Her parents walked out the door without saying anything else.  
  
Yukina let out a delicate sigh, she was about to explore the room when she heard a weird noise coming from inside the room Hiei was in.  
  
She knocked softly on it.  
  
" What are you doing?" She cracked open the door to reveal Hiei opening a window and about to jump out.  
  
" No you can't! You'll get in trouble!"  
  
" Hn. I don't care. Dad is already mad at me." With that Hiei jumped out of the window and landed three stories down. Yukina ran over to the window, when she got there Hiei was already gone.  
  
Hiei wandered the streets, he had no idea where he was going, and he really was not looking forward to going home, he was really going to get it from his father this time. He always did things to get himself in trouble.  
  
" Hello. You look lost." A soft voice called from behind him, at first Hiei thought it was a girl but when he turned around it was a boy with long red hair.  
  
" I.I" Hiei started, he was not really lost, he knew where his apartment was.  
  
The boy smiled. " You must be new here." The cheerful boy continued. " Want me to show you around?" Hiei couldn't believe it. This kid never even met him and he was already talking to him like he has.  
  
" Um. Sure." At least it would give him a chance to see the city.  
  
" Great, lets go." The redheaded boy started walking, Hiei followed. After a while of walking in silence it was finally broken.  
  
" Where are you from?" Hiei started thinking. He was told to say nothing about where he was really from. He decided to use the name of a city in Japan he heard about.  
  
" Um. Kobe." Hiei hoped the boy would believe him, luckily he did.  
  
" Really? Cool, how is it there?" Hiei could tell he was trying to make conversation. Oh well, maybe he can get his mind off of all his problems.  
  
" It's nice." Hiei really knew nothing about Kobe, he just heard about it from a group of demons that he saw.  
  
" What is your name?" Hiei sighed mentally, he was glad the subject was changed.  
  
" Hiei.." The boy smiled.  
  
" I'm Kur- uhh Shuuichi. Minamino, Shuuichi." The boy now known as Shuuichi bowed, Hiei did just as he did.  
  
" Are you hungry?" Shuuichi asked. Hiei nodded. He knew his parents were bringing something home, but he doubted once they find out what he did they would let him eat today.  
  
Shuuichi walked into a ramen shop, he sat at a table and waited for Hiei to join him. After Hiei sat down a waitress came up.  
  
She eyed them both, not quite sure if they could pay. Shuuichi seeing this pulled out some money. The waitress smiled.  
  
" Can I take your order?" The red head nodded.  
  
" I would like some miso-flavored ramen please." Hiei not really knowing what ramen was ordered the same thing.  
  
" Me too." Remembering what Shuuichi said, he decided to be polite. " Please."  
  
She smiled then went back to the kitchen.  
  
Shuuichi sat there silently watching as Hiei looked around the shop. ' Something is different about this kid. He does not feel.. human to me." Shuuichi thought. Hiei noticed emerald eyes staring at him.  
  
" What are you staring at?" Shuuichi blinked.  
  
" Oh sorry!" He laughed nervously. " Just thinking." Hiei looked at him confused.  
  
" Hn.." Shuuichi smiled.  
  
" Really I'm sorry." Hiei shrugged.  
  
" Its ok."  
  
The waitress came back with the ramen, she placed both bowls in front of the kids then left once again. Shuuichi grabbed some chopsticks and began eating. Hiei looked even more confused than before.  
  
' What is he eating with?' Hiei thought, he looked next to his bowl where a pair of wooden sticks laid. Hiei guessed this was what they ate with, not there hands.  
  
Picking up the chopsticks, Hiei tried to copy the other. Only to have them slide for him fingers and fall on to the table. Hiei blushed, if he was pretending to be human he should know how to use these right? Hiei tried once again with the same results. Shuuichi laughed slightly.  
  
" Here I can help you." Shuuichi got up and went over to the black haired boy. He placed the chopsticks in the correct position in his hand. Hiei tried again, this time he was able to grab some noodles. Once he got them to his mouth the chopsticks failed to stay in the right position and the noodles fell in Hiei's lap.  
  
The fire demon picked the noodles off and threw them back in the bowl.  
  
" You never used chopsticks before have you?" Hiei blushed but shook his head.  
  
" No." Shuuichi smiled.  
  
" That's ok, it takes practice to get it right. Why don't you eat with this." Shuuichi picked a spoon off the table and handed it to Hiei. Hiei took it and began eating. This was a lot easier.  
  
After they ate they walked out of the ramen shop only to be stopped by a girl that also came out of the ramen shop.  
  
" Shuuichi-kun! You forgot this last time you were here with Yusuke." She handed him a notebook. The brunette haired girl smiled. Shuuichi took it with a smile.  
  
" Thank you Keiko-chan, tell Yusuke-kun I'll be over tomorrow like he asked." Keiko nodded, she looked at Hiei and bowed.  
  
" Hello. I'm Yukimora, Keiko." She smiled again.  
  
" Hiei.." The black-haired demon said looking down.  
  
" Well it was nice meeting you Hiei-san. I have to go. Bye you two!" With that Keiko ran back into the ramen shop.  
  
Shuuichi smiled, he flipped threw the notebook before turning his attention back on Hiei.  
  
" It's getting late, I need to get home. Maybe I'll see you around sometime! It was nice meeting you!" Shuuichi waved as he began to walk away. ' Maybe I will tell you who I REALLY am, once I know WHAT you are.' Shuuichi thought.  
  
" Yeah. Bye!" Hiei called. He started walking back to the apartments. ' I feel something from him." Hiei thought as he left.  
  
Hiei started walking up the stairs to the room he and his family were staying at, before he opened the door he was met by a very angry dad.  
  
' great.' Hiei sighed and walked in with the door slammed behind him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well how did you like it? The first chapter of a new fic. I wrote this like 2 years ago and decided to post it today! It took a long time to write because I had it in Kanji when I first did it back when I lived in Japan. But now I give it to you in English. I hope you like it. Tell me please! Review if you wish.  
  
Hiei: Hn thank goodness I REALLY don't know who my father is.  
  
Kurama: Really. He is not very nice.  
  
Ku-chan: he is a demon. Demons are not very nice.  
  
Kurama: True..  
  
Hiei: Hn. At least you let me keep the Jagan.  
  
Ku-chan: I have like the next to chapters on paper, but I don't feel like writing it on the computer now. Tell me how you like it and if I should continue.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The father's name. Shakaku means " Angel of Fire." I just liked it so I used it as the father's name.  
  
And Umi means sea. Guess you should know means sea or ocean. Both the same. 


	2. A demon too?

Living Among Humans  
By: Ku-Chan  
  
Hello, thank you to my two reviewers, HEY WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT?!  
  
Kurama: Sorry! I just think it is funny!  
  
Hiei: Hn, They must not really like the story then.  
  
Ku-Chan: Well the reviewers said they did!  
  
Hiei: * shrugs * It is still only 2.  
  
Kurama: Let's try and encourage her Hiei. YOU GOT 2 KU-CHAN! WAY TO GO!  
  
Ku-Chan: * Sweat drop * Thanks. Kurama.. But it is a bit to late. Oh well. Because I did get two reviewers I will continue!  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Ku-Chan: Shut up Hiei.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Summary: What if Hiei had a real family? What if Yukina knew Hiei was her brother? What if they all went to the human world for a while?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei laid on his bed staring up at the ceiling, he could hear his family on the other side on the door trying to figure out all these human contraptions. Hiei snorted, at least he ate with Shuuichi or he would be starving now. The young fire demon had a couple of bruises on him, probably from when his father let him have it. He knew he deserved it, but he also knew if the humans knew his father hit him like that they would come and take him away, humans just don't understand demons at all, if you go easy on the kid they'll run all over you, if you let them have it they learn to respect you. Or so Shakaku thought.  
  
Hiei could not help but smirk, he only wished he could see what was going on in the other room.  
  
" Father maybe we should go out and get food?" Yukina suggested. Shakaku stooped down and looked into the oven.  
  
" I wonder what this thing does." He opened it up, Yukina and Hina peered inside along with Shakaku.  
  
" Maybe you store things inside it?" Hina walked over to a counter with bags on it.  
  
" I think next time we go to that human market we should have there money, stealing will not get us anywhere." Yukina looked inside one of the bags.  
  
" You mean you stole all of this? How did you get the bags though?" Shakaku stood back up.  
  
" Easy, we just put them all in the bags like everyone else did."  
  
Hiei was getting very bored, just laying on a bed was not very fun. He got up and paced around the room. ' I wonder if father would let me come out..' Hiei thought to his self. Building enough courage up, Hiei walked over to the door and opened it slightly. Once he saw his fathers back was to him he opened it up all the way.  
  
" F-father." Hiei tried to say it as clear as he could only to stutter like a scared child.  
  
Shakaku turned around and glared at the young demon.  
  
" What are you doing out of that room?" He said as calmly as he could. Hiei tried not to tremble, he didn't want to act like a child, he wanted to show his father he was brave and could face anything. Still he could not help but stutter when he talked.  
  
" I. I'm s-sorry. Please. Can I c-come out?" Hina looked at her son than to her husband, she tugged on his long sleeve and nodded at him. Shakaku sighed and then nodded as well.  
  
" Fine, maybe you can help up with this thing." He pointed to the oven.  
  
Hiei came out of the room, he was glad to be out of that 'dungeon'. Yukina smiled warmly at him while she sat down on a couch. Hiei sat next to her, scooting to the edge, he hoped his feet would be able to touch the ground but unfortunately he could not.  
  
The child fire demon let out a small sigh, why did he have to be small? He wanted to be taller like his father was.  
  
" You know if we never came here we could just hunt for our food like we always do.." Hiei said, he hoped maybe they would get fed up with everything and go back to the Makai.  
  
" We're going to learn how to use this thing!" Shakaku yelled, he was getting annoyed with this human thing. Hiei crossed his arms and scooted to the back of the couch. Hiei's eyes widened, Shuuichi took him to a place to eat, and maybe they could go there. Not that Hiei was hungry, but his family was always grumpy when they did not get food.  
  
" Umm.." Hiei began but no one heard him. Hiei growled. " I know what to do about food!" He shouted a bit to loudly only to get a weird glance from his father and sister.  
  
" If you're fixing to say we go back home, don't even think about it." Shakaku leaned against a wall with his arms crossed.  
  
" Hn. No, I was not going to say that, I was GOING to say we could go and eat at this. rah.. rahn men place."  
  
" What?" Yukina tilted her head to the side.  
  
" I don't remember the name! But I know where it is!" Hiei yelled, but ducked his head thinking he was about to be hit, but nothing came. Hiei looked up to see his family heading towards the door.  
  
" Where're you going?" Hiei blinked in confusion.  
  
" Are you coming or not? I don't know where this place is so I suggest you come." Shakaku waiting patiently at the door, Yukina stood in the middle of her parents and waited for her brother.  
  
Hiei jumped up and ran over to them. " You mean I can leave this place?" Hina smiled and nodded.  
  
" Yes, please do come with us."  
  
" Hn. Fine I will." Hiei acted like he could careless, he didn't want them to know he had eaten there already.  
  
They were all heading down the street Hiei in the lead since he was the only one who knew where it was in his family. Yukina looked at all of the stores they passed, this was a one in a lifetime experience to her.  
  
" Here it is." Hiei stopped in front of the ramen shop. Yukina stood next to the young fire demon admiring the new building in front of her.  
  
" Can we eat here?" Before she was answered a voice Hiei heard before caught his attention.  
  
" Hiei-kun? It's nice to see you! Are you eating here again?" Hiei looked at the redheaded Shuuichi, boy was he going to get it. Again. He would have waved like crazy to make the 'human' shut up but he figured his father would have seen that.  
  
" Hiei, who is this boy." Shakaku looked closely at Shuuichi who smiled at him. Before Hiei could answer, Shuuichi did.  
  
" I'm Minamino, Shuuichi. You're Hiei's family I presume." Yukina stepped out from behind her mother.  
  
" Yes. I'm his sister. Yukina." She bowed, Hina bowed also.  
  
" I'm Hina, Hiei's mother. This is my husband, Shakaku." Shuuichi bowed like everyone else.  
  
" I'm glad I was able to meet Hiei-kun's family. I'm sorry but I have to go to the store for my mother. It's nice meeting you!" Shuuichi called as he dashed away from the demon family.  
  
" Goodbye." Yukina waved as she watched the boy run off.  
  
" He is very nice, where did you meet him Hiei?" Hina looked down at her son who was looking in the direction Shuuichi ran off in. Yukina looked to the ramen shop.  
  
" Are we going to eat?" Shakaku nodded.  
  
" Yes. We are, but not Hiei. Go back to the apartment." The father of the two young demons tried to keep his cool, he didn't want to yell in front of all these humans.  
  
Hiei quickly turned and started running, he didn't use any of his super speed, it would be too obvious he was not human. Hiei glanced over his shoulder; he watched as his family walked into the shop, instead of going home he went into the store Shuuichi went in.  
  
' This is going to take to long. I'll never find him in here, unless.'  
  
Hiei remembered the scent of Shuuichi it was roses. He could just search for his ki but being in a hurry, it never passed threw his mind.  
  
Following the scent of Shuuichi Hiei made his way in the store. ' Humans sure have a lot of things..' Hiei looked threw the isles of human food and other things. The young fire demon was not paying attention and ran into a being, stumbling backwards Hiei landed on the ground. Shaking his head Hiei looked up into the emerald eyes of Shuuichi. Shuuichi offered a hand but Hiei refused it. He got up and dusted his self off.  
  
" Are you ok?" Shuuichi asked with some concern in his eyes. Hiei simply snorted and crossed his arms. Shuuichi smiled.  
  
" Yes I am fine! Something like that would not hurt a demon!" Hiei quickly covered his mouth with his hands. Shuuichi stood there wide-eyed staring at Hiei.  
  
' Crap! What did I just say?!' Hiei cursed his self mentally.  
  
" Wow. I didn't think I would be that shocked." Shuuichi laughed, Hiei had a puzzled look on his face.  
  
" What do you mean?" Hiei questioned raising an eyebrow. Shuuichi stopped his laughing; he grabbed Hiei's hand and led him to a place where no one was.  
  
" If I tell you will you not tell anyone else?" Shuuichi sweat dropped, it seemed like Hiei was actually thinking over if he would tell or not.  
  
" It depends on what it is.."  
  
" I can't tell you if you don't promise me." Shuuichi said calmly. Hiei finally nodded.  
  
" Fine, fine. I won't tell."  
  
Hiei waited for Shuuichi to tell him this "secret" you could say. The redheaded boy stood in front of the fire demon.  
  
" It's nice to know I'm not the only demon here anymore." Shuuichi said simply.  
  
Hiei blinked a couple of times before finally regaining his speech again.  
  
" A demon?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
HA! HIEI! I HAVE 3 REVIEWS NOW!  
  
Hiei: Hn. And you are proud of that?  
  
Ku-Chan: Yup. * nods *  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Kurama: Well maybe you will get more on the second chapter.  
  
Ku-Chan: Maybe..  
  
Kurama: Sure, I bet you will! Maybe.  
  
Ku-Chan: Well I don't care if I don't. I always keep writing. Even if I get no more, but it would be nice to get some.  
  
Hiei: Hn.  
  
Ku-Chan: Hiei stop saying that! Sheesh! Oh yeah Hiei goes to school in the next chapter with Yukina of course, and with Kurama!  
  
Hiei: wonderful.  
  
Ku-Chan: Sorry this chapter was so short to all who actually read this. Oh I will also be updating ' Cursed to be a Fox' first before I update this. Or I think. I usually write a page each day or something.. 


	3. PLEASE READ THIS IF YOU READ 'ASK KURONU...

Announcement!  
  
Those who read ' Ask Kuronue' I am sad to say it has been removed. Stupid fanfiction people! Anyways, I'm not here to gripe. After all I did break the rules. But I don't care, I like breaking rules! It makes life how should I say? More exciting?  
  
Anyways! Please go to for more updates! Please I hope you do! PLEASE! I'm begging you!!!!!! I need reviews! I lost all my wonderful so or so reviews! Mean people! Anyways! I asked a friend to put this up on her story.  
  
Well, bye I Guess. I'll be updating my other stories on here once they let me and everything. I hope it's not a permanent banned! NOOOO!  
  
Kuronue: I don't think it is...  
  
Me: Oh good!  
  
Thanks!!!  
  
Umeko AKA Cutelittlemoondemon 


End file.
